


商人笔记

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 警告：原创人物第一人称视角 （人物是真实存在的，但原作中无）里面的大番茄更偏历史向。其实只是想试试如果刺客的故事确实存在，Ezio的同时代人会怎样书写。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 6





	商人笔记

**1484**  
  
  
1484年11月7日，船抵威尼斯。  
  
海面薄雾弥漫，临岸有风浪。天气阴沉，水色也黯淡发冷，几抹灰云蓄着雨意，延展如捶打过的银丝。港口乌烟瘴气，熙熙攘攘，但一转入细窄的河道，耳畔便只剩下了水流拍壁声。两侧屋墙斑驳陡直，夹出一条水路，在迷宫般破碎的城市中蜿蜒蛇行。平底船轻捷如梭，穿过卡斯特罗区的糕点铺和工艺店，绕过蚕豆街和长街污秽横流的暗巷，一路向北行去。至大运河与圣保罗区的拐角处，船夫忽然停了下来，腾出一只手撑在墙上借力，以便将船拨入航道中。这时我看见圣雅各布教堂低矮的天际线外，一只鹰正从光线流泻的云层中穿过。顺着我的视线，乔万尼看了看远处的那个孤点。在威尼斯十一月的晨雾里，有一小股湿冷的海风。日后你会记得这一天吗？他忽然问。  
  
我告诉他我会永远记得。  
  
那个清晨就是这样，光线太浅，水汽又太足，就如列奥纳多笔下那些雾气朦胧的画，那时我还没见过他。我的叔叔乔万尼坚持认为，这个来自芬奇镇的年轻人天赋异禀，虽然他从不准时交件。或许正出于对这位画家的欣赏，又或许是因为和他那位公证人父亲的交情，当我们家族生意的赞助人，斯特罗齐家的马塞罗打算订制一副圣母与圣子的画像时，乔万尼向这位望族子弟引荐了他。委托合同是三年前签的，那时列奥纳多还在佛罗伦萨乡间，正受托为圣多纳托的奥古斯丁修道院绘制一幅祭坛画。他的财务状况一直有点小麻烦，所以很乐意再接受一笔佣金。这幅圣母子像尺寸不大，按合约应于两年后交付，最多延期三个月。圣母、圣子以及托斯卡纳乡间背景必须由画家亲笔完成，其中圣母的蓝色衣袍须使用不低于一盎司四8弗罗林的天青石颜料，圣母子的光环需使用黄金。30佛罗林金币已预先交付，待画像完成之后，马塞罗·斯特罗齐将再支付剩下的50佛罗林。鉴于翌年五月列奥纳多离开佛罗伦萨前往了米兰，这笔款项将直接转入他在新圣母玛利亚医院的账户中。  
  
画像于三个月前交付，比约定的日期足足延迟了五个月。马塞罗并不打算起诉他。一来他不想跟受委托方的那位公证人父亲打交道，二来则是因为，当那幅画送抵佛罗伦萨时，他人正在拿波里。乔万尼给他写了一封愉快的信，向他描述了这幅画所收到的赞誉，圣母的容色如何圣洁娇美，圣子身后的金色链球又是如何巧妙地暗契了马塞罗的名字——列奥纳多一向很擅长这类小把戏，而这种含蓄的奉承也的确很合他的意。他很高兴，我们全家也满怀期待。明年我们或许有望得到更多的注资，将丝绸与羊毛生意拓展到亚历山大与里斯本。赞美永生的、全能的上帝，基督和他光荣的永保童贞的母亲，还有所有的圣徒，保佑我们和我们的佛罗林。  
  
事情至此，似乎已是一出喜剧。马塞罗回城后，我们一直等待他为这幅画举办宴会，但斯特罗齐家并没有什么动静，除了托纳布欧尼街照旧尘土飞扬。马塞罗的叔父老菲利波正忙于筹建斯特罗齐宫的事，许多地皮需要收购，许多房子需要推翻，或许他也正因此无暇抽身。直到两周后，有人来到了我们在圣玛丽亚门的店面，将两封信交给了我叔叔。一封是给他本人的，另一封则写给列奥纳多大师。此外还有一个方形包裹，恰好是幅画像的尺寸。  
  
那时乔万尼已整装完毕，准备北上，洽谈一桩涉及五千佛罗林的业务。而我刚结束了在家族作坊里的学徒生涯，作为他的助手随同前往。而马塞罗显然对我们的行程打听得一清二楚。在写给乔万尼的那封信里，他托我们顺道将那幅圣母子画像带去威尼斯，“因为列奥纳多·达·芬奇正在该处，而并非如人们所相信的那样，待在卢多维克·斯福尔扎的宫廷里。”至于他为什么在那儿，以及马塞罗是怎么打探到的，我们并不清楚，但也没有过问。两天后我们已在路上，那幅不得安宁的圣像裹上了数层涂过蜡的布，还透着一股新鲜的松节油气味。给列奥纳多的那封信插在它背后，而至于写给乔万尼的那封，则被他本人夹在记事本中。“最尊敬的乔万尼，”马塞罗郑重的口气昭示着大事不妙。“我受到了严重的欺骗和公开的冒犯，请您务必尽快终止这件事；我再也无法忍受列奥纳多·迪·塞尔·皮耶罗·达·芬奇的卑劣与无耻。”  
  
  
  
  
  
我们于午祷前抵达商栈，然后安顿了下来。佛罗伦萨商人们在大厅里闲聊，其中还有不少头戴羽毛帽的威尼斯绅士，我甚至还听到了西班牙语。有人带来了小道消息，热那亚人克里斯托弗·哥伦布的航海计划再度搁浅，因为他依旧没能找到愿意出资的赞助人。几个威尼斯人幸灾乐祸地说这是意料中事，因为众所周知，热那亚人都是骗子。但很快便有人反唇相讥，提起了“百万先生”马可·波罗，暗指威尼斯人的吹嘘本事也不落下风。  
  
闲谈很快变得索然无味。人们谈起了关税，商船投保率，每匹圣马迪诺布料价格，还有土耳其人的扩张。日头已攀升至房顶，浓雾散去，馆里的伙计打开窗户，室内一时布满了和煦的光。这时有人说起丝绸商埃米利奥·巴尔巴里戈，这名富商几个月前被一名佛罗伦萨刺客杀死，案情至今没有告破。刺客潜入了丝绸宫的中庭，然后将巴尔巴里戈刺死在船上——也有人说他没来得及上船。没有人为他的死感到惋惜，因为他生前为人畏惧也遭人嫌恶。他垄断了整个圣保罗区的丝绸生意，勾结穷凶极恶的游民恶棍，还在小本生意商人的妻子们中间传播脏病。佛罗伦萨商人们只在一旁听着，没有说话。最后，一个穿红色缎纹布紧身上衣的同乡开了腔。“哪里都有见不得光的人，”他说。“有些人为了几个子儿什么都做。如果威尼斯人想要杀人，他们可能雇佣任何人，可能是弗兰德人，土耳其人，当然，”他打了个不置可否的手势。“也可能是佛罗伦萨人，但这并不意味着什么。”  
  
午饭后，伙计给我们叫来了一艘平底船。我把那幅画像罩在披风下面，小心照看，以免被船舷外激起的水花弄湿。据马塞罗所称，列奥纳多的作坊在圣方济会荣耀圣母教堂附近，在城市的另一端。船夫看上去是个本分的威尼斯人，寡言少语，对佣金没有多大异议，我们向他询问佛罗伦萨的列奥纳多大师是否住在那一块儿，他只是微微颔首，然后再无他话。午后的水道中又开始起雾，空气中有数百种气味，每一种都最好别去深究。威尼斯人的卫生习惯与托斯卡纳人无疑，只是他们更喜欢将夜壶倒入水中。  
  
转过数个弯后，船在一栋宅邸前停了下来。那是间颇为体面的房子，只是有些过于俗艳，窗沿饰有鲜花和覆幔，外墙红白相间的大理石片是新贴上去的，还透着一股上好石料的硫磺味。乔万尼皱起了眉。“这是列奥纳多大师的作坊？”  
  
他向撑船的质疑道。  
  
那人没有回答，只是麻利地提起长蒿，取下桨叉，然后跳上台阶，迅速将船绳栓到柱上。我叔叔示意我别下船，再次向他厉声质问。他只好向我们挤了个眼，“休息的地方。”船夫语焉不详地说道，将绳索打了个结。  
  
我立刻明白了是怎么一回事，然后便看见乔万尼火冒三丈。“把绳子解开，你这个无赖！”他命令道。“否则我就到你的行会去起诉你。”  
  
那人咧开了嘴，露出一口发黄的烂牙。“这里就是我的行会。”他笑道，用衣襟抹了抹湿漉漉的桨叉，把它往胳膊下一夹——这是威尼斯船夫收工时才会做的举动。乔万尼怒不可遏，搬出了几位城中贵人的名字，发誓要把他投入监牢。威尼斯人恶名在外，他咒骂道，但他着实没有料到他们连船夫都在拉皮条。“好啦，老爷们……”那人不耐烦地打断他。“进去吧，人总是要休息的，不是吗？进去看看总无妨，解个手也好，我敢说全威尼斯没有哪里比得过这里，你们有没有听说过泰奥多拉修女？”他朝黄铜门牌摆了摆头，“或者，馨香玫瑰？”  
  
我们依旧不为所动，他便气急败坏起来，先是威胁我们两个小时后就要涨潮，随后又开始冷嘲热讽，称没有了船篙，我们大可以亲自动用贵手，一路划过大运河，那场景一定相当体面。事实上，正在僵持的当口，已经有人打开窗朝这边探看。乔万尼无可奈何地叹了口气，往胸前画了个十字，掏出钱袋，准备打发他。但船夫还没来得及开口，他身后的半边木门忽然被人从内打开了。  
  
一个梳着双髻的女人警觉地探出了头。船夫吃了一惊，诚惶诚恐地让开，低声问候了句什么。她轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，“如果你想向安东尼奥邀功，最好现在就进去。”  
  
他立即溜进门内。她看着他离去，然后将脸转向我们，从容地将手扶在腰上。她很年轻，胸前缀着纽扣，发髻上系着小铜铃。那是我第一次见到威尼斯妓女。  
  
她开始说话，故作风情地歪着头，为难地向我们解释了当下的处境：你们的船夫走了，先生们。所以你们现在到底是进去，还是不进去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“馨香玫瑰”无名也无实，迎接我们的是汗臭和望加锡头油的气味，一番妓女的饶舌，还有时断时续的鲁特琴声。两个男人坐在大厅中央的沙发上，身边围着一群年轻娘儿们，其中一位坐在扶手上，戴着修女的头巾，世故稳重，应当是这里管事的女人。我们脱下帽子拿在手中，颈后冒着细汗，房中炉火生得很旺，令人燥热不已。“尊敬的夫人，”乔万尼几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话，斟酌着该如何维持一个受人敬重的佛罗伦萨公民的尊严。“我并不知道威尼斯的行事方式，只是，”他伸手指向我手上的画。“我们有急事要办。”  
  
在座顿时静了下来，年轻一点的那个男人放开身上搭着的胳膊，坐直了身。“安东尼奥，怎么回事？”  
  
他说话有托斯卡纳的口音。  
  
他身旁销瘦的黑发男人不情愿地开了口，“就是这么回事。如果你不去打水，拿什么浇花？”  
  
“我记得我说过，安东尼奥，”那个年轻男人说。“如果你们还搞原来的那一套，就永远别指望威尼斯人会支持我们。”  
  
他说话的时候好像在嚼着嘴唇，细看才发现嘴角有一道细小的伤疤。“那你最好想出点更好的办法来，”那个叫安东尼奥的人回应道。“最近道德委员会禁止“特殊职业人员”在圣保罗区以外揽客，妓院几乎都没法开张，泰奥多拉的姑娘们总得要活命。你知道这些道德委员会的混蛋们，”他的语气愈发不忿。“你知道这些当官的都是怎样一群人。如果你坚持认为这么做有违你的信条，那么我们只好分道扬镳了，亲爱的朋友。”  
  
“好吧，亲爱的安东尼奥。”那年轻男人说，用力揽过他的肩，息事宁人笑了笑。“我们有的是时间讨论这类事。但现在，我得向您道歉。”他转向乔万尼说道，诚恳得甚至有些傻气，但带着这类人中少见的教养。“如果您不介意，我们可以再为您安排船只，您本来打算前往——”  
  
“圣方济会荣耀圣母教堂。”乔万尼挺直了背。“受斯特罗齐家的马塞罗大人委托，拜访佛罗伦萨的列奥纳多大师。”  
  
他好像有点吃惊，若有所思地抬起了眉，侧过脸看了看他身旁戴头巾的女人。他的头发被红色发带束在脑后。“一件要紧事？”他问。  
  
“棘手的事。”  
  
“让我猜猜，大概和佛罗林有关？”  
  
这话问得过头了，令人不快。“恐怕我也说不清，”乔万尼回道。“但委托来自佛罗伦萨的斯特罗齐家，所以希望您能尽快给予通行的便利。”  
  
这话打着商人的官腔，好像是说给海事处的文员，令人尴尬地引起了一阵粗俗的哄笑。那个年轻男人也笑着伸开双臂，往后躺去，顺势搂住了身边女人的腰，忽然不复先前的正经，以至于令人怀疑他一开始只是在装模作样。“那么您是打算现在就走，”他冲我们展出一张笑脸，轻浮得像是要有恶作剧。“还是先休息一会，既然您已经来了这个地方？”  
  
乔万尼沉着脸，尽量和气地向他表示，在拜访完列奥纳多大师后，我们还要赶着去朝拜阿西西的圣方济的祭坛，因为他是我们家族的主保圣人，所以无意在此延宕。可他还是饶有兴趣地看着我们，好像他天生就喜欢拿人寻开心。“然后呢？”他问。“您大概还会买点香烛，或是赎罪券？”  
  
乔万尼不置可否。  
  
“泰奥多拉，我亲爱的，”他大笑着说，拿起身边女人的手，凑到了唇边。“你是神职人员，”他说，又引起了一番哄堂大笑。“告诉我教堂赎罪券多少钱？”  
  
她朝他微笑，伸出另一只戴满宝石戒指的手，滑进他的头发里，后者抬起眼，在她的手背上印下一个迅速的吻。“这要看你是谁，我的孩子，对于一个建筑工来说，20个索尔多，不能更多了，但如果是这两位绅士的话，100个索尔多也很合宜。你知道，神父们经常教诲我们，‘钱袋越沉，罪孽就越深’。”  
  
“你们看，先生们，这里有一笔账，”那个年轻人一本正经地对我们说。“100个索尔多，教堂只接纳您灵魂中虔诚的那一部分，可在这里，五个达克特，虽然贵了点，但我们的修女不仅将接纳您的整个灵魂，”他一脸初领圣体的郑重神气。“甚至还能容许您把肉体中不合法的那一部分也放进去。”  
  
一阵半是惊讶半是愉快的尖叫，整个大厅里一时充斥着下流的起哄声。“哦，艾吉奥，”那个女人佯怒地指责他。  
  
“难道我说错了？”他厚着脸皮反驳道。  
  
“你是从哪里学到这一套的？”  
  
“我们的那位朋友还有更多这样的笑话。”年轻男人向后仰过头。“如果你们愿意，你们也可以自己去问他，天知道他的脑袋里怎么有那么多稀奇古怪的东西……他真是个天才，各种方面的。”他的面颊有些微微发红，可能先前喝了太多的酒。  
  
安东尼奥瘪了瘪嘴，“他一定还教了你不少别的东西。”  
  
只有我们目瞪口呆地站在原地。乔万尼难以置信地在胸前画了个十字，我捧着画，只能小声地连说了几遍“主啊我们的神”。最后，他们终于还算友善地将我们送了出去。一只脚跨进平底船时，乔万尼嘱咐我，晚些时候给圣方济各的祭坛铸蜡烛的时候，要比平日多买三磅蜡。至于赎罪券的事，他恐怕很长一段时间都不会再提。以圣父，圣子，圣母，圣灵的名义起誓，他说，他还没见过哪个人这样轻佻，这样风流成性。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在圣方济会圣母荣耀教堂边上，我们没费多大功夫就找到了列奥纳多的作坊，但没能进去。他的学徒，一个自称索罗阿斯特罗的年轻人声称他并不在此处。起初他一口咬定他的老师这会儿正在米兰，为斯福尔扎阁下演奏高音里拉琴。但一位好事的邻居说漏了嘴，佛罗伦萨的列奥纳多大师刚刚才出门去。索罗阿斯特罗连忙接过话头，玩弄起了外交家们的那一套，说他的老师的老师，同样来自佛罗伦萨的韦罗基奥大师此刻正在圣马可广场，忙着为雇佣兵队长铸造青铜骑像，而列奥纳多前去拜访，是为了向他讨教失蜡法，这事与斯福尔扎阁下委托委托给他的一项工作有关。但一个送奶女工眯着眼打断了他的话，据她说，列奥纳多是和一个皮肤黝黑的摩尔女人一起出去的。  
  
索罗阿斯特罗并未因谎话被戳穿而羞愧，反倒话锋一转，像个村夫般往外挥动胳膊，连珠炮般地赌咒发誓，既然列奥纳多大师和一个不光彩的女人出去了，天知道他什么时候会回来，在威尼斯美人们的帷幔后面，没有人辨得清时日，一夜或许太短，一个小时或许又很长。甚至在听闻了我们的来意后，这个头发凌乱的年轻人还在天花乱坠地胡扯。当看到那幅被包裹起来的画时，他惊讶地张大了嘴，但装得不太像。尽管如此，他最终还是让了步，向我们保证，虽然时机不巧，天父的旨意不可妄测，但只要我们星期四来，就一定能见到列奥纳多大师。  
  
乔万尼只好给了他两个索尔多，道了声祝福，然后我们转身离开。几个衣衫褴褛的乞丐试探地往这边凑了过来，后头还跟着一条流浪狗。在过窄桥时，一名穿黑袍的修士赶着几头羊，和我们擦肩而过。圣方济各会不敲钟，但隐约的某处传来了几下报时声。日色灰而淡，没有一丝暖意，深秋的暮晚降临得很早。在向圣方济各的祭坛献过蜡烛过后，我们在修道院饭厅的角落里用了暖和的晚餐。在庄严的读经声中，乔万尼小声向修士院院长说起了这次拜会的不凑巧，但对平底船的那段插曲只字未提。巧合的是，院长也认识列奥纳多，因为他常到教堂里来，帮忙做些修补壁画之类的零活，然后向财务管理处赊点账，有时是面包，有时是葡萄酒，他的住处常聚集着一群不知所谓的人，但似乎并没见过他和妓女厮混。“他是个很有天赋的画家，”乔万尼说，低着声，免得打破不远处修士们用餐的静默。“十二年前他还在韦罗基奥的作坊的时候，我曾和他打过交道。他给行会设计圣母升天节用的锦旗，画得比他的老师还好。他不是那种耍小伎俩的人，”他将一块面包掰开。“但我总觉得有点不对头。好像他知道我们要来，好像有人替他报了信。”  
  
但话题随即转到了他更感兴趣的方面，他们悄声讨论起了修道院今年的收成，把那个佛罗伦萨画家晾到了一边。  
  
  
  
  
  
回到商栈时已是夜里。虽然没能得见列奥纳多，但生意上的事很顺遂。我们打听到羊毛布料的行情不错，一匹圣马迪诺羊毛面料售价高达六十金弗罗林，即使是西班牙加博羊毛编成的次等货也能卖到二十一。乔万尼在和圣玛利亚行会的同行们商议，集体减少佛罗伦萨的丝绸出口，多积点存货，因为一旦威尼斯和土耳其开打（那年月局势一直不明朗），东方的商路必会受到重挫，染料运不进来，丝绸的价格在几年内都会水涨船高。  
  
唯一烦心的只有银行。美第奇银行经营不善，坏账频出，有人甚至预言了他们的破产。乔万尼想将存款转出，但那样势必有损与美第奇家的关系。“以前我们和奥迪托雷银行做生意，”他在房里对我小声说。“那时真是好光景。奥迪托雷家的乔万尼与我同名，他的儿子们不大正经，据说女儿也不是淑女，可他死得不应该。他是个老实人，话不太多，不知道帕奇那伙人怎么盯上了他。”  
  
我隐约记起一个银行家的家庭，满身是血的儿子，上过了吊刑架、双臂折断的父亲。那年我十一岁，站在人头攒动的巷口，看着行刑的队伍从月桂街前经过。他们家最小的儿子只有一丁点儿大，据说在绞架台上，由于绳子太短，够不着套索，还得找个人抱着他。我父亲将我赶回家去，这一点后来被证实很明智，因为刑场爆发了骚乱，演变为持械暴动。事情平息后，帕奇让他们陈尸五日，在那期间，按照胜利者们一贯的作法，他找来几个画家，将他们的死状画成等身像，做成了一副多联画屏。  
  
两年后，四月阴谋爆发，朱利亚诺·美第奇遇刺，洛伦佐本人也险些丧命，共和国进入紧急状态。帕奇的同谋动作很快：那不勒斯军队越过特隆托河，直指佛罗伦萨城下；教皇除出兵佩鲁贾外，还革除了佛罗伦萨的教籍，禁止全程教堂举办圣餐会和弥撒。罗马的意图昭然若揭：不交出洛伦佐，佛罗伦萨人全得下地狱。但人们并没有惧怕。我们在比萨打了场胜仗，不算漂亮，但好歹赢了；在意大利全境，帕奇的余党陆续死于非命。有人说那是洛伦佐派遣的杀手，也有人说那是个独行的刺客，发誓捍卫共和国的自由——当然，这个说法过于离奇，没有人相信。  
  
但这些都已是旧事。如今八年过去，野心家们往矣，伟大者洛伦佐统治着佛罗伦萨，无论政事如何，都不由我们置喙。我的叔叔把窗打开，小心翼翼地向漆黑如墨的夜色中张望片刻，静寂中只有细缓的水声，如同冰封的湖面下还未冻上的暗流河。在确认四下无人后，乔万尼将窗户合上。“这个乔万尼·奥迪托雷，”他谨慎地补了句。“没必要向别人提起这个人。”  
  
那夜我不能入睡，爬起来给家里写了封信，但不知道可以托谁带到他们手中。狭窄的水巷中时或响起低沉有力的长调，那是威尼斯船夫在警告迎面的船只，在黑暗中为他留出右行的过路。夜半时分下起了雨，雨水打在瓦片上，如同满地乱走的滚珠。一阵窸窣响动自上方掠过，轻捷矫健，像是脚步声。响声渐远，没入雨中。我打开窗透气，一边屏息聆听那阵声音的余响。它消失在远处，如同雨水落入河道。似乎有人发出了闷弱的呼叫，但裹在雨幕里，听不真切。随后一切停止，沉寂，唯留淅沥雨声。   
  
片刻之后，黑暗中传来一声鹰啸。

2015年冬


End file.
